The Fairy Tale
by cindy95
Summary: Bella is known as just an ordinary girl, and Edward is a player. He then comes to love two different girls. What will happen if the two girls he loves is the same girl? ALL HUMAN.
1. School Day

The Fairy Tale

BPOV

''BELLA!'' I heard my name be called across the hall, and a very crazy pixie came running towards me.

''What is it Alice?" I said frustrated.

''Did you hear about the Black & White Ball tomorrow night?'' Alice asked excited.

''Alice, I don't want to go.'' I said sadly.

''Bella, you have to be there. Everybody is going?'' Alice said.

''Look Alice, I am not very interested in going.'' In truth, I really didn't want to go. Every school year there is this Black & White Ball thrown for seniors only.

''But Bella I already had our sexy outfits picked out.'' Alice whined, pouting.

''Alice Cullen, how many times do I have to tell you am not going?'' I said annoyed.

''Please Bell-''Alice said.

''No is no Alice'' I interrupted.

''No fair.'' Alice pouted. Alice was one of my best friends. We had known each other since we were fourteen years old. We had been best friends for four years now. We were in the twelve grade, and were both 18 years old. I mean I loved Alice to death, but sometimes she could be such a pain.

RING! I heard the school bell ring.

''Well I'll see you later Alice.'' I said while I locked my locker.

''SEE YOU LATER BELLA!'' Alice yelled running down the hallway.

I turned around only to bumped into something really hard.

''OUCH!'' I yelled rubbing my head.

''Hey, watch where you're going!'' a very rough voice said.

''I'm sorry.'' I apologized picking up my books.

''Whatever.'' he said.

After I finished picking up my things and got up. It was then I noticed I had bumped into the one the only and Mr. Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen was a player and also known as one of the most popular guys in school. He is so gorgeous with his green eyes, and bronze hair. Sometimes I'll see him making out with a new girl every day. He's also Alice brother. Those perfect lips, and his beautiful crooked smile. I couldn't help it, but stare into his eyes. Those beautiful emerald green eyes. I noticed that he too was staring into my eyes. I turned aroung and just while I was about to walk away, I felt him grab my arm. In that moment I felt an incredible electricity between us.

''Wait. What's your name?'' he asked. I turned around to be faced with Edward Cullen.

EPOV

''Hey, watch where you're going!'' I said.

''I'm sorry.'' A very beautiful voice apologized. She sounded so beautiful. Wait. What am I saying? I'm Edward Cullen for crying out loud.

''Whatever.'' I said annoyed at myself for thinking she was beautiful.

She gathered her books off the ground, and turned to face me. She was beautiful. Her gorgeous brown hair. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She was the prettiest woman I had ever seen. I stared into her brown eyes, and noticed she was staring into my eyes as well. Just as she was about to walk away I grabbed her by the arm. No! I couldn't let her get away.

''Wait. What's your name?'' I asked.

''Bella, Bella Swan.'' she stuttered. Wait a second. Bella Swan as in my sister best friend. The one Alice has been talking about.

''Aren't you my sister best friend?'' I asked.

''Yes. How did you know?'' she questioned.

''My sister talks about you sometimes.'' I answered.

''Oh.'' She sounded insulted.

''No, no, no. She says good things about you.'' I smiled at her.

''Oh. Ok.'' She breathe a sign in relief. I still couldn't get over her beauty. We continued staring into each other eyes, until we remembered we were late for class.

''Umm. I gotta go. I'm late to class.'' she said in a rush.

''I guess I'll see you around!'' I yelled after her. Bella, such a beautiful name. She seemed different from most girls that I dated. Other girls just went out with me because they were always looking at ways to get into my bed. But this girl was different, those chocolate brown eyes. The way we stared into each other eyes.... It was like we were connecting. I knew that one day we'd meet again.

BPOV

When I entered Mr. Birdies class I automatically knew I was in trouble.

''Ms. Swan, well you care to tell us why your late for class?'' He asked.

''I-I was at the ladies room.'' I lied and stuttered.

''Very well, you may be seated. Don't let this happen again Ms. Swan.'' He warned me.

''Yes, sir.'' I said. I took my seat while Mr. Birdie continued with his lesson. I couldn't keep my mind on the board. Instead I kept on thinking about Edward Cullen. The way he stared at me, and that spark I felt when he touched my skin. He is just to gorge-.

''Ms. Swan.'' I was interrupted by my thoughts.

''Yes, Mr. Birdie.'' I said confused.

''Well you like to repeat me what I just said?'' he asked. No I will not like to.

''Umm. Sure.'' I said. The only issue is I wasn't paying attention.

''Were waiting Ms. Swan.'' He said while all the kids turned around to face me.

''The truth is Mr. Birdie I wasn't paying attention.'' I said honestly.

''Thank you for your honesty Ms. Swan, maybe next time you should pay more attention.'' He warned.

''Yes, sir.'' I said. After class I was awaited by a very high per pixie.

''Hey Bella!'' Alice said happily.

''What has gotten into you, Alice.'' I asked confused.

''You're not going to believe who asked me to the ball?!'' she asked excitedly.

''Who?'' I asked wondering.

''JASPER HALE!!'' she yelled.

''That's good Alice. I'm so happy for you.'' I said happily.

''Thanks Bella.'' She thanked and hugged me.

'' So has anyone asked you yet?'' she asked curious. Nobody has asked me yet. Through all my school years I have never been asked out in my life. I haven't even had my first kiss yet.

''No.'' I said with my head down. Hiding my face to not show any emotion in my eyes.

''I'm sorry, Bella.'' She apologized.

'' It's ok Alice. So I'll see you at my house at 5:00?'' I informed her before I left.

''Sure Bella!'' Alice called.

While I was going to unlike my car door. I heard a beautiful voice said my name.

''Bella'' a voice said. I turned around to see Edward smiling with his perfect crooked smile. It took my breath away at how gorgeous he was.

'' Y-yes'' I stuttered.

EPOV

The whole time I've been thinking about that beautiful girl, Bella. What a pretty name she has. It's like when am not with her. I just have my mind on her. My thoughts were cut away when I heard a girl call me.

'' Hey Edward.'' said a girl name Tanya. Tanya is also one of those girls who tries to hard to get into my bed.

''Oh, hey Tanya.'' I said annoyed.

'' Umm, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the black and white ball with me?'' she asked trying to flirt with me. BINGO! I almost forgot about the black and white ball. Maybe I should ask Bella.

'' Umm, I'm actually going with someone else.'' I lied.

'' Oh, well I guess I'm too late.'' She said. Right now my mind was on asking Bella for the black and white ball.

'' Well, got to go Tanya.'' I said before running off to find Bella.

I found Bella in the school parking lot getting ready to open her car door.

''Bella'' I said smiling trying to get her attention. When Bella turned around to face me she took my breathe away. Her gorgeous brown eyes and brown hair. She looked so beautiful.

''Y-yes'' she stuttered. Just ask her to the black and white ball (my mind told me). Come on Cullen you can do this.


	2. Ask Out

**Sorry, something went wrong with chapter 2. Also due to the holidays I don't know when I'm going to write chapter 3. Have a happy New Year!**

Ask Out

BPOV

''Y-yes'' I stuttered.

''Umm, I was wondering maybe if.'' He said before he even had time to finish his sentence.

''Y-eah'' I said slowly this time for him to answer. I just kept on waiting for him to respond, which felt like ages instead of seconds. I was about to say something until he finally had the courage to speak.

'' I was wondering if you wanted to go to the black and white ball with me tomorrow night?'' he asked shyly. Oh my gosh! Did Edward Cullen just ask me out? Wait a second. Edward Cullen asked me out! What should I say? What should I do? Instead I said the same thing I told Alice.

''I'm not going.'' I said honestly. In that moment I instantly regretted telling him that I wasn't going.

''Oh, well that's cool than.'' He said sadly. You could tell by the sadness in his voice that I felt bad for him.

''Sorry'' I said feeling guilty as well. I was about to say something until he walked away to his car.

EPOV

STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! I told myself all over again. How could I be such a jerk? I should have known she was going to say no in the first place. She probably only goes out with guys that are good for her, not a player like me. I needed to get my mind off of things, so the first person I went to was Tanya. I found Tanya next to a wall talking to her friends.

''Hey Tanya, can I talk to you for a moment?'' I asked urgently.

''Sure'' she said pushing her friends away to leave us alone.

'' I decided to take up on your offer to the black and white ball.'' I said trying to get the words out my mouth.

''OH EDWARD, THAT'S FANTASTIC!'' Tanya yelled excitedly as she lunged herself to give me a hug. ''Edward, can I kiss you?'' she asked as soon as she pulled away from me.

The only thing I did was I simply nodded my head yes. We that she crushed her lips into mine, and it soon turned out into a make out session. At this point I really didn't care, I just ignored all of my other issues.

BPOV

As soon as I got home I did my homework, chores, and dinner. Every single day I will do the same routine over and over again. I was about to put in the last ingredient for my chicken enchiladas, until I heard a car pull up the drive way. I looked through the kitchen window over the sink, and saw my dad's car parked up in the driveway. I continued to making dinner then heard footsteps coming behind me. I turned around, and there revealed my very tired dad, Charlie. Charlie is my dad, and head chief of the police station. My mom, and divorced when I was just a child.

''Hey dad, Hungry?'' I asked wondering.

''Sure Bells'' he nodded sounding hungry. Sometimes I wonder how he did it without me here.

''Ok, only a few more minutes it will be ready'' I said letting him know.

''Sure, I'll be in the living room watching baseball as always.'' He chuckled. I simply just rolled my eyes.

While I waited for the enchiladas to be done my mind automatically went to what happen this afternoon. I still couldn't believe that one of the most popularist guys in school asked me out. I must be dreaming, I mean come on I'm just a plain ordinary girl. What would have happen if I would have said yes? Just while I was about to answer my question, I remembered something important.

''The Enchiladas'' I gasped running to the oven. Thankfully they didn't get burn, there were good as new. I settled up the table, and food.

''DAD, DINNER IS READY!'' I called from across the living room.

''Thanks Bells.'' He thanked me. Soon enough we were eating dinner until my dad started a conversation.

''So I heard that your school is having a black and white ball.'' He said informing me. When you live in a small town like Forks, Washington nothing here is a secret.

''Yeah, there is.'' I said letting him know.

'' So has anyone ask you to the ball?'' he asked while picking up his fork to eat.

''I'm not going, and no one asked me'' I half lied. I was not going to tell my dad that player Edward Cullen asked me. He would have a cow by now, and maybe even the whole farm. My dad never liked for me to go out with guys like him. Edwards dad (Carlisle), and my dad are very good friends.

'' Well what kind of pervert will not ask you are the prettiest women in school.'' He said while he put his fork down, and looked at me.

'' Thanks, dad.'' I smiled and thanked him while I got up to give him a hug. When I pulled away I went back to my seat to continue my meal. After we were finished I clean up the kitchen to proceed to my room.

'' I'm going to bed. Good night dad.'' I gave him a kiss on the check until he stopped me.

'' Hold up, Bells.'' He stopped me.

'' Yeah, dad.'' I said wondering what he was about to tell me.

'' Even though you don't have a date I still think you should go to the ball and enjoy yourself. How about you go with Alice? '' he asked.

''Alice already has a date.'' I said sadly.

''Oh, well do you want me to go-'' he said before I interrupted him.

'' No, no, no that's the last thing I want is to everybody to see I brought my daddy with me.'' I said before I instantly regretted it. ''I'm sorry, dad for saying that'' I apologized.

'' It's okay, just promise me you'll think about it.'' He told me. I just simply nodded.''

'' Good night, dad.'' I said before I went up the stairs.

'' Good night, sweetie.'' He said before he went off to watch the games.

When I got to my bedroom I changed into a pair of warm ups, and a tank top. I went to my bed, and off I drifted to sleep for the first time dreaming of Edward Cullen.

The next day

It was the day of the ball, and I still haven't decided if I should go. Once I parked up against the school parking lot, my eyes admittedly went to what I saw. Edward was making out with Tanya. All of the sudden I felt this hurt feeling in my heart that I couldn't control my emotions. Almost as if I was jealous. Wait. How could I be jealous of Tanya? I got out of my truck, and locked it. As I walked by them I couldn't but feel disgusted. I walked over to my locker, and found Alice leaning against my locker waiting for me.

'' Good morning, Bella.'' Alice said welcoming me before she stepped aside from my locker.

'' Hey Alice.'' I said while I opened my locker.

'' So have you changed your mind on going to the black and white ball?" she asked putting her hands together with a pout, and pleading eyes. Hmm, maybe it will be nice to go after all.

'' I actually had, and yes I'm going to the black and white ball.'' I said.


	3. The Fairy Tale

The Fairy Tale

BPOV

''Yay!'' Alice cheered while I rolled my eyes. She always gets what she wants. It's like she can see the future or something. I decided to go to the ball after all, and prove him on what he missed. I frowned knowing that I didn't have anything to wear tonight. I know the perfect women to solve this. I looked at Alice, and she obviously noticed something was wrong with me.

'' Bella, why are you looking at me like that?'' she asked curioused.

'' Alice, this is the first, and last time I'm asking you this.'' I said warning her. '' Will you help me get ready for the ball tonight?'' I asked getting ready for her screams.

''AHH! I'll be happy to help you Bella.'' She said happily while she gave me a hug. Alice is a shopping-holic that she can shop 20 stores in one hour.

'' Thanks, Alice'' I thanked her while she released her grip.

'' You are going to look so gorgeous Bella I promise you.'' She promised me. I just hope she keeps that promise.

'' It really means a lot to me Alice. You are my best friend who else can I trust.'' I smiled.

'' You too, Bella'' she smiled. When I got all my things ready for class the bell ringed.

'' Catch you later, Alice,'' I said while I locked my locker.

'' Sure, Bye.'' Alice waved. When I got to class I noticed that neither Tanya, nor Edward were in class. I sat down in my desk, and wondered what will happen tonight at the ball. When school was over I saw Alice waiting for me next to my truck.

'' Hey, Alice.'' I said while I unlocked my car door.

'' Bella, can I get a ride with you my selfish brother took the car.'' She said mad.

'' Why didn't you just call Emmett to give you a ride?'' I asked. Emmett is another brother of Alice, plus Edwards's brother. He is 2 years older than them, and has a girlfriend named, Rosalie.

'' I tried but he won't answer.'' She said sadly.

'' Why don't we just go to your house, get the stuff, and go to my place that way we can get ready for tonight.'' I optioned.

'' That will be great!'' she said happily. We hopped on the car, and off we went.

When we got the things from her house, we went to my house to get things ready.

'' Ok, why don't you first go take a shower, Bella?'' she asked pushing me towards the restroom.

I took off my cloths, and hopped on the shower. As soon as the warm water touched my skinned I felt relaxed. When I was done taking a shower I turned off the water, and rapped a towel around my body. I went to my room to find a busy Alice pacing back, and forth in my bedroom.

'' Alice, are you okay?'' I asked nervously for her response.

'' What? Oh, yeah Bella I'm fine. Infact I'm Perfect! I just had 3 cups of coffee in the last 30 minutes!'' she yelled. You could really tell she was high per.

'' Ok, no more caffeine for you Alice, plus you don't have to be nervous about anything.'' I tried to cheer her up.

'' Nervous, who said anything about being nervous?'' she wiped her hand across her forehead trying to hide the evidence. '' Now sit down so I can get you ready.'' She pushed me towards the chair. In 1 hour Alice had my hair and make- up done.

'' Now try this dress on.'' she handed me a short white dress (Picture on profile). I put it on, and I couldn't believe what I saw. I stared at myself in the mirror, and I actually looked beautiful. I heard Alice gasped behind.

'' Bella, you look sexy.'' She said while I blushed.

'' Thanks Alice.'' I thanked her.

'' Well I'll see you in a while, I'm going home to get ready myself. Jasper, and I will pick you around 8:00, ok.'' She letted me know.

'' Sure'' I replied before she went out the door. For the first time in my life I actually felt beautiful.

I went down stairs to get dinner ready for Charlie before I left, but made sure I didn't get my dress stained. When I heard Charlie come in through the door I heard him gasped. Why is everyone doing that?

'' B-bella, you look beautiful.'' He stuttered surprised.

'' Thanks dad, I decided to take your advice, and go to the ball.'' I told him.

'' Well I'm happy you did Bella.'' He came up, and gave me a kiss in the forehead. '' But I do think that dress is a little short for you.''

'' Dad.'' I said annoyed. I heard a car honk across my house. '' Well, that's my cue dad. Dinner is ready in the microwave, see you when I get home.'' I said while I gave him a kiss in the cheek.

'' Ok, and I want you home by midnight.'' He warned me.

'' Sure dad'' I called as I left the house. I saw a black limo parked in the streets.

'' Hey, Bella'' Alice said as she got out of the limo. She was wearing a white dress ( picture on profile) with her short spiky hair straightened. '' So you're ready to go?'' she asked.

''Umm, Alice I think I change my mind.'' I said having second thoughts. '' I don't want anyone to see me like this.'' I said shyly.

'' I figured you will say something like that.'' She said as she grabbed something from the limo. She handed me a white mask for me to wear.

'' Thanks Alice!'' I hugged her. I hopped on the limo, and off we went to the ball.

When we arrived at the ball, I hopped off the limo, and putted on my mask. I noticed Emmett, and Rosalie were here.

'' Emmett, Rosalie what are you doing here?'' Alice asked them. I noticed Rosalie was wearing a short black dress. (picture on profile)

'' You didn't think we will miss out the ball did you?'' he choked out a laugh. I rolled my eyes, Emmett can be Emmett.

I was about to enter, until Alice stopped me.

'' Are you ready Bella?'' she asked.

'' Yeah, let's do this.'' I said while we entered the door.

When I entered I notice that there were a lot of people. I was about to run off, but I had to be strong. I was on top of the stairs, and noticed everyone eyes were on me. I immediately felt awkward, but walked down the stairs. I kept on walking, and actually felt proud of myself for having the guts to do so. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I joined Alice near the punch section.

EPOV

I met up with Tanya at the school ball. When I first got their I was introduced by Tanya with a kiss. I quickly pulled away not in the mood. I really wasn't since the girl, Bella, rejected me.

'' Tanya, please I'm not in the mood.'' I said disgusted wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

'' Sorry, Eddie.'' She smiled. I hated so much when she called me Eddie.

'' Tanya, how many times do I have to tell you to not call me Eddie?'' I asked frustrated.

'' I'm sorry, I forget.'' She said. '' Now come on lets go in.'' she grabbed my hand, and shoved me inside.

While me, and Tanya was talking to a couple of our friends. I noticed a beautiful girl on top of the stairs. She was wearing a black short dress, with a black mask. She was gorgeous, and hot! Slowly she walked down the stairs, until she reached the bottom of the stairs, and off she went somewhere.

'' Umm, excuse me I have to go to the restroom.'' I went off without a response. I kept on looking for the gorgeous girl, until I found her next to the punch section. I cleared my throat to say something.

'' Looking for someone?'' I asked, and instantly regretted it. Of course she was waiting for someone. What kind of beautiful girl like her will not have a date? She turned around, and looked at me

'' Umm, actually I'm waiting for my friend.'' She said as she took a sip of her punch. I breathe a sigh of relief that she wasn't here with anyone else. I decided to ask her to dance.

'' Will you like to dance?'' I extended my hand to see if she'll accept.


	4. The Black and White Ball

The Black & White Ball

BPOV

"Will you like to dance?'', he held out his hand.

Dang it! This is a really bad time to not learn how to dance, but how can I resist this guy.

"Umm, I can't dance'' I admitted shyly.

"I can'' he smiled as he offered his hand again. I smiled as I happily accepted his request.

I gently placed my hand on top his, and walked towards the middle of the dance floor. As we were on the middle of the dance floor, I automatically regretted having to do this. I was about to turn around and walk away, until he stopped me from moving a step.

"Hey, hey, hey where are you going pretty lady?'' I blushed at his comment.

Did he just call me pretty lady? Either A. I'm dreaming, B. I'm dreaming, or C. I'm dreaming. Yup, I go with dreaming.

"Really, I can't dance. What if I step in your foot for that matter?'' I asked.

"It's ok, if it makes you happy you don't even have to do anything just let me do the leading.'' he smiled. Oh my gosh! How can I resist that smile?

"Ok'' I said he took my hand in his.

Once again, we were in the middle of the dance floor and the song "Flightless Bird'' by American Mouth, started to play. He gently, placed both of his hand on my waist and lifted me up on top of his feet. I gave him a confused look and he quickly got what I meant.

"I told you I'll do the leading'' he smiled and I happily returned one also. "Will it be ok if I can take off the mask off your face?''

"We'll see'' I smirked.

We continued to dance, as I remembered a very important question I've been meaning to ask.

"Why did you ask me to dance with you?'' I asked curious. I looked up to see him with a very confused look.

"What do you mean?'' he questioned.

"I mean what occurred to you to ask me to dance?'' I said again.

"Well for starters, your beautiful, sweet, and did I mention beautiful.'' he whispered on my ear. I shuddered, and blushed at his comment.

"You don't ever know who I am, and once you know… I'm afraid you won't like it'' I said turning my head down. He placed a finger under my chin, and turned my face up.

"How would you know I won't like you? I know I'm known as this sort of player, but in truths I'm really not like that.'' he said while staring into my eyes.

"You're not'' I said confused. He chuckled, and shook his head no.

"Then why do you go, and make out with almost half of the school'' I said getting angry.

"Well being the most popular guy in school, it's like I got a rep to protect'' he chuckled, and I admittedly started to pull away until he tried to stop me.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that'' he said.

"Well, what did you mean?'' I asked crossing my hands over my chest.

"Look, I'm a very nice guy once you get to know me. Just give me a chance. If it makes it better I'll change, I promise'' he pleaded.

Hmm, maybe it won't be so bad after all.

"Ok'' I nodded.

"Thank you, it's so strange how I just meet you, and already I felt like I've already known you.''

"It's not the first time you meet me'' I whispered. He was about to take off my mask until the clocked ticked to midnight, and I remembered of curfew.

"I have to go'' I said as I ran out to find Alice.

"WAIT!'' he called out.

I kept on running until I found Alice talking to jasper.

"Alice, its midnight already. Can we go now?'' I asked gasping in a rush.

"Jeez, ok Bella calm down'' she said grabbing Jasper, and off we went.

EPOV

"WAIT!'' I called out trying to catch up to her. I didn't even have a chance to get to know her. I didn't even know her name for that matter. I continued to run until I caught a sight of her, running up the stairs with my sister Alice, and her date Jasper. I kept on running until she was nowhere in sight and looked around to see where she went. NO! This cannot be happening! How can I lose her? I went back inside the school, and found something on the floor.

It was silver charm bracelet that said, "Always and Forever''. **(Picture on profile) **This bracelet could of have belonged to her. Tomorrow during the morning announcement I will make an announcement trying to see who the bracelet fits on, and soon I'll know who she is.

"Eddie'' that annoying voice said, and I instantly knew who it was.

"Tanya, I told you not to call me that'' I said for the thousand times, putting the bracelet on my pocket.

"Opps, I forget, but any who. Can you take me home now?'' she asked.

"Ok'' I replied thinking of the only thing that's on my mind… Cinderella.

BPOV

When I got home I was greeted by an angry Charlie.

"Where have you been young lady it's past curfew?'' Charlie said angrily.

"Calm down dad, first things first I was at the dance remember, and secondly it's only 10 minutes after curfew'' I pointed out to the clock.

Charlie took a deep breath "I'm sorry Bells, it's just I get worried that's all'' he said looking tired.

"Dad. Why don't we just go to bed, and forget all about this?'' I said, while he just nodded.

Once I got to my room, I changed into my pajamas, and climbed into bed. While I climbed into bed I noticed I was missing something important as I placed my hand on my wrist. NO, NO, NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! That bracelet was given to me by my grandfather, Charles Swan! **( Idk I just made any name up lol)** It probably felt down at the dance. With all the worrying going all, I instantly felt asleep.

_The Next Morning…_

I woke up to the memory of last night, which was the best time of my entire life. But then again the worst since I lost my bracelet that was very important to me. When I got ready for school, I noticed the mask I worn last night at the Ball and putted it on as I looked towards the mirror. Having it on brought a whole bunch of memories from last night.

"BELLA!'' Charlie called out.

"COMING'' I yelled while I took off the mask, grabbed my stuff, and went downstairs. "Bye dad'' I kissed his checked, and was about to go towards the door, until my dad stopped me.

"Hold on Bella you never did told me how it was yesterday.'' he said.

"Well it was fun, better then I imagined'' I said smiling.

"See I told you it'll be fun'' he smiled.

"Yup'' I said popping the "P''. "I'm I allowed to go now'' I laughed pointing towards the door.

"Oh yeah, have fun at school kid'' he waved.

"Bye dad'' I said as I got out of the house. Once I got on my truck, I started the engine, and off I went to another day at school.

**And there you go please click below, and review. Incase ya'll wondering, Edward still likes Bella I just wanted it to be about Cinderella, and Edward for right now. But remember it's the same person! Also, Edward it's not in love with them…. just yet. Thank you **


	5. Who is Cinderella?

Who is Cinderella?

BPOV

As I got to school, I noticed a lot of people gossiping around school, I just didn't know about what. When I got to class, all I heard were a bunch of whispers about finding a girl named "Cinderella.'' Well, whoever this Cinderella girl is I feel bad for her. Just then the announcement came on.

"_Good morning Forks High School student… & staff. As ya'll know yesterday was the seniors Black, and White Ball, and it was a blast. Oh, and Mr. Barner, make sure you take some dancing lessons.''_

I chuckled as I looked up to see Mr. Barner trying to bust some moves out to the class.

"_Any who, we will now say the pledge of allegiance. I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America, and to the Republic of which we stand, one nation, under God, indivisible of liberty, and justice for all.'' we repeated as we had our hands across our chest. "Now, next we have an announcement from our football star, Mr. Edward Cullen.''_

"Awe'' all the girls in the class said, drooling over his voice.

"_Thank you, last night...someone very special...made it the best nights of my life. She made me change, and notice the important things in life. So if you're listening Cinderella, you dropped your bracelet, and for some miracle I found it. If you're Cinderella, I'll be waiting for you during lunch in the cafeteria, and see if the bracelet fits. Thanks mystery girl…I'll be waiting.'' he said with passion._

I listened towards the whole thing, and decided whether or not I should go. Did I really make last night the best nights of his life? What will happen if I go, and he doesn't like what he sees? All these questions went to my head, but I just couldn't find the answer. No, I decided not to let him know it was me.

The next thing you know it was lunch time, and when I walked through the cafeteria I saw a long lined up full of girls, and I think I even saw 3 guys in lines. Oh well, like they say desperate times call for desperate measures. I walked around them, and noticed Alice waving her hand at me to come over.

"Hey, Alice... and Jasper'' I greeted them, as Jasper gave me a "hey'' back.

"Hey Bella, umm Jasper can you go and get me a bottle of water?'' she asked as she turned to Jasper. "Sure'' he got up, and went to the line.

"You're not gonna believe what happen this morning?'' she said happily, dying to tell me.

"What?'' I wanted to know.

"Jasper, asked me out!'' she squealed happily, jumping up, and down on her seat.

"I'm so happy for you Alice'' I hugged her.

"Thanks'' she smiled, and her smiled faded. "What's wrong?'' she said grabbing my hand that was on top the table

"What do you mean?'' I pretended as if I didn't know.

"Oh come on now I may be a complete psycho sometimes, but I'm not an idiot. I know you too well to know something is wrong with you.'' She said looking me straight in the eye. Thang it, she caught me right there.

"Ok, did you hear about your brother looking for the mystery girl?'' I said looking at her as she just nodded her head. "Well that girl is me.'' I said as I waited for a scream.

"Bella, again I'm not an idiot I already knew it was you.'' she said smiling at me.

"What? And you didn't say nothing.'' I playfully, punched her arm laughing.

"Ouch!'' she rubbed her arm pretending to be hurt. We ended up laughing, and soon our laughter quieted down.

"So what are going to do?'' she asked seriously.

"I really don't know'' Jasper came back with the water bottles, and offered me one as I gladly accepted it.

"So what were ya'll ladies talking about?'' he asked sitting down.

"Nothing Jazzy'' Alice jumped up to give Jasper a kiss on the check. I couldn't swear I saw Jasper blush for a moment.

EPOV

We were on lady number 120, and still me, and my brother, Emmett, haven't found the mystery girl. On some girls the bracelet was too small, or just too big.

"Next'' Emmett called out, and a blonde girl came forwards with a huge smile on her face. I admittedly knew it wasn't her since the mystery girl had chocolate brown hear, but she didn't wait in line for nothing. She stopped in front of me, and held out her hand as I tried to put on the bracelet, and like always it was to small.

"Sorry, but it looks like you're not her.'' I said kindly.

"What! There's got to be a mistake! Of course I'm the mystery girl! Here I'll prove it to you.'' She snatched the bracelet from my hand, and tried to make it fit.

I tried to grab the bracelet back, but she just kept on moving away from me. Luckily, Emmett pulled her back, and I got the bracelet.

"I'M YOUR CINDERELLA! IT'S ME YOU GOT THAT! ME! GET OFF ME!'' she screamed kicking her legs everywhere.

"Next'' I yelled wanting to move on. I looked up to see another girl with brown hair that looked like she could be the one.

"Hey'' I smiled as she approached me, and held out her hand. Again the bracelet was too big on her so better luck then next time.

"Sorry'' I told her.

"It's ok the only reason I did it was because my friends told me to. You know how friends can be.'' she smiled.

"Yup, I pretty much know'' I turned around to see Emmett attacking a burger, and she laughed. "Anyways it was nice meeting you..umm.''

"Cynthia, my name is Cynthia'' she said as she extended her hand out for me to shake.

"Oh well nice to meet you, Cynthia'' I shaked her hand.

"You too Edward, good luck on finding your mystery girl.'' With that she left off. Such a nice girl she was.

"So Emmett, enjoyed your burger'' I told Emmett, and all he do was nod.

"Yup, so Edward any news on mystery girl'' he said.

"Nope, for some reason she doesn't want me to know who she is'' I shooked my head.

"Don't worry bro, sooner or later mystery girl will show up'' he stated.

"You really hope so'' I said looking at him.

"Oh, I know so just don't be sad about this, because I'm not going to clean up your mess'' he said playfully, and I laughed.

"What would have happen if you didn't meet Rosalie, huh?'' I challenged.

"That's different, we're together and haven't been separate since then.

"Surrre'' I said repeating the "R''. Just then the bell ringed.

"Opps, that's my cue to leave see you at the house, bro.'' he said getting off the table.

"Ok, thanks for coming, and helping me out with this''I thanked him.

"Are you kidding me, and miss the "Girls gone wild'' I couldn't be any happier'' he smiled."Bye Edward''

Since I was I already late to class, I was going to skipped school for today. I was cleaning my mess up until I heard a voice behind me.

"H-hey'' I turned around to see Bella standing behind me.

**Again please review. I'm going to try to finish the next chapter, but I don't know if I can due to testing. **** As you can see Edward sees Bella so I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as I can. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Ditch Day

Dish Day

BPOV

Seeing Edward looking for the mystery girl was heart breaking to me. Every time when it wouldn't fit, I'll see his eyes with sadness. Later the school bell ringed, and I decided to see if he was alright. I noticed he was talking Emmett so I decided to wait. When I noticed Emmett left I went up to where Edward was, and said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"H-hey'' I stuttered. He turned around, and looked at me. "I just wanted to know if you're ok'' I said playing with my hands. Sometimes when I'm nervous I end up playing with my hands.

"Umm, yeah I'm ok...you know no I'm not ok. I'm here trying to look for the mystery girl, and yet she didn't show up.'' he said breathing for air, and sat down on the table. "Hey, you by any chance know who this mystery girl is?''

Yes I do…it's me "No'' I said, not ready to tell him.

"Hmm, what a bummer'' he said.

"Do you mind if I seat with you for a moment?'' I asked.

"No, sure not at all'' with that I sat down next to him. I couldn't help but stare at his beauty.

"So what do you see in this girl?'' I wanted to know.

"Well she's beautiful even though she had a mask on. Oh, and how can I forget those lovely eyes of hers.'' I blushed a deep shade color.

"What color are her eyes?" I asked curious.

"Chocolate brown…just like yours'' he said as we stared into each others eyes. He started coming forward tilting his face like he was about to kiss me, but I turned my face, causing him to kiss my check instead. "I'm sorry that was out of line'' he backed away.

"It's ok, so it looks like we're late for class'' I tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, hey you want to cut class with me. I mean we're already late so..''

"Ok'' I interrupted. He out of nowhere grabbed my hand, and off we went in his car.

EPOV

Out of nowhere I was about to kiss Bella, it's like something in my gut was telling me to do it. I couldn't betray Cinderella, and I couldn't help but feel the same way about Bella. While I was driving I decided to take Bella to my secret place.

"Can I show you something?'' I said looking over at her.

"Sure'' she said looking back at me. Something about her sounds familiar.

When we finally reach my destination, I parked the car and open the door for her.

"Why are we parked in a drive way?'' she asked looking around.

"Follow me'' I said as we entered the woods. Soon we were or like I will like to call it "My meadow''

"This is your meadow?'' she said walking towards it.

"Yeah, I come here when I need to think. It's always been a secret of mine.'' I said following her towards the meadow.

"Thank you…for showing me this'' she smiled.

"You're welcome'' I smiled my crooked smile, and she just stared at me.

"So what do you mostly do here all by yourself?'' she sat down.

"Just think about my problems, or just want to be alone sometimes'' I sat down next to her.

"Think about what if you don't mind me asking'' she said.

"Stuff like…school, home, or just when I feel like being alone''

"So what made you come here today? Oh wait let me guess the mystery girl'' she said biting her lip. I suddenly felt like this chill in my spine when she did that.

"Yup, she is what made me come here today'' I said laying down on the grass.

"What is it about this girl you adore so much? I mean you hardly even know her'' wait a minute. How did she know I didn't know her?

"How did you know I didn't know her?'' I asked sitting up.

"Umm lucky guess'' she shrugged, turning away from me.

"Oh'' I laid back down.

"You didn't answer my question'' she laid down next to me.

"Well, when I first saw her… I felt like fireworks started came out of nowhere. And when I looked into her eyes… gosh I will never forget those eyes. You know you sort of remind me of her sometimes'' I turned my head to face her, and she did the same.

I stared into her eyes, and when I did it brought out a lot of memories of last night. Her beauty sometimes makes me forget other important stuff, and when I was with Cinderella it made me feel the same way. I gently placed my hand on her check, and felt like a spark between us. I started tracing my hand along her cheek bones, and you could tell she wasn't breathing.

I soon letted go, and all we did was stare into each other's eyes.

BPOV

"Oh my gosh, what time is it?'' I asked, looking at his watch and looking at the time. Shoot! Its 6:30 already. "I have to get home, and cook Charlie his dinner'' We got up, and went to his car.

We soon arrived at my house, and he followed behind me.

"Thank you for joining me today'' he said as we reached the door.

"No thank you for showing me your secret hiding place… I had fun'' I laughed.

He laughed "So did I, well good night'' he said as he was about to walk away, but turned back around.

"Umm, I was wondering if you maybe… wanted to go out with me tomorrow night'' he said as he was scratching his head.

"You mean like on a date'' I said.

"Yeah sure look you don't have to say yes I..''

"Yes'' I interrupted. He went on for a little while, until he realized what I said.

"What?'' he asked.

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you'' I said smiling.

"Oh well great pick you up tomorrow at 7:00'' he said as he was backing away, and bumped into the trash, and I just laughed at his foolishness.

I got my key, and open the door and waved good bye to Edward. I went up the stairs, and got out my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_You're not gonna believe it but Edward Cullen asked me out on a date! It's like when I'm with him… he makes me feel alive. It's like it's almost real… the way we look into each other's eyes. But, then again he likes Cinderella, and what will happen if he finds out it was me? Will he still like me if he finds out I'm her. Sometimes I wonder if I chose the right path. Well were just going to have to wait, and see._

_Good Night,_

_ Bella Swan_

I changed into my sweat pants, and t-shirt then climbed onto bed. I felt into deep sleep dreaming about how my date will be with Edward Cullen.

**And cut! Please vote on the poll on my profile in order for me to write the next paragraph (Idk when I'll update the next paragraph… busy the whole weekend ****) But please vote! (It will say if Bella or Edward should kiss or not) OH! DON'T FORGET PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. The Date

**Stephenie Meyers own! p.s. sorry for the late update! oh, and if there is some things that don't sound right that's because I'm tired i came home last night at 2:00 a.m. from the movies.**

The Date

BPOV

I woke up to a beautiful day. Well that was until Alice came barging in.

"Good morning sunshine'' Alice sang, dancing around in my room.

"Alice what are you doing here, and how did you get in'' I questioned.

"Your dad let me in. Oh, and he said he'll be coming home late today'' she went to my closet.

"Oh, great! Remind me to thank him'' I said sarcastically.

"I you say so now what should you wear?'' she said to herself as she looked through my clothes.

"What do you mean what should I wear?'' I said getting up from my bed, and walking towards her.

"For your date silly, you wouldn't want to look awful on your date with my brother now would we?'' she smirked as she faced me. Oh! Oh! How did she find out no duh Alice lived with Edward.

"How did you…''

"When my brother came home he had a smile on his face that made him look like a complete idiot, plus I heard him talk to Emmett about it'' she said going back to my closet.

"Oh'' I said "But at 10:00 Alice you got to be kidding me the date is not until another 9 hours'' I yawned.

"I know that gives me enough time to get you ready for tonight. Now chop, chop in the shower Ms. Swan'' she pushed me into the bathroom. After I was done taking a shower, I put on my robe and walked out and saw Alice.

"Alice, are you okay?'' I looked at her scarred as she ran around the room, getting the stuff ready.

"Yes of course, now sit down, and let me work my magic'' she said as she pushed me onto the chair. Ok, now I was seriously freaked out.

For the last 8 hours I spend up, and down on the chair and I was getting irritated. Once she was through with my hair, and make up, she made me change into a beautiful baby blue dress. **(picture on profile) **I looked at myself in the mirror, and couldn't believe what I saw. I looked gorgeous!

"Alice, thank you, thank you, thank you'' I hugged her tightly, until she couldn't breathe.

"Can't…breathe'' she struggled. I letted her go, and apologized. "So I see you liked my work''

"Liked, I love your work!'' I smiled, and went back towards the mirror.

"I know I have a passion for fashion'' she smiled, and snapped her fingers. "Well I got to go, have fun on your date!'' with that she left off. Sometimes I see Alice as a fairy godmother to me.

For the last 55 minutes, I cooked Charlie his dinner, and set it in the microwave so he can heat it up once he comes home. Then I heard the door bell ring.

I walked towards the door, and open it to be seen with Edward in a tuxedo looking spontaneous.

"Hey'' I greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hey, you ready to go?'' she asked.

"Hold up a sec'' I ran inside the living room, grabbed my purse and went back towards the door. "Ok, now I'm ready'' I closed the door, and followed him towards the car.

He opens the car door for me, and I happily slide in. He closed the door, and went around hopping on his seat.

"So where are we going?'' I asked.

"Out to dinner'' he said.

We then arrived to a fancy restaurant called, "La Bella''. Oh My Gosh! This is like the most expensive restaurant in town! He couldn't possibly be taking me here.

"Edward, this place cost like more than I could afford. Are you sure it's not that expensive?'' I asked.

"Bella, calm down, and yes I could offer this don't worry about it'' he laughed. "Besides remember my parents are rich''

"Ok'' I hopped off the car, and went inside with Edward by my side.

"Reservation under the name Cullen'' he said to the man in the front.

He looked down the paper where the names were at. "Right this way Mr. Cullen'' he seated us, and gave us our menu. "What will you like to drink ma'm?

"Water please'' I said towards the waiter.

"And you sir'' he said to Edward.

"Ice tea please'' he said to the waiter.

"Coming right up'' with that he left to go give us our drinks.

"Bella, you didn't have to order water you know that right?'' he asked me. He probably knows why.

"I don't know what you're talking about?'' I said, playing dumb.

"You ordering water which it's free'' he said. "Bella, I was serious what I said on the car. Don't worry about it'' he gave me a warm smile.

"Fine'' I gave one in return.

After the meal, we just spend the rest of the time talking. All Edward could talk about was Cinderella, and how wonderful she is. Hearing those words made my heart melt, but the worst thing is he still doesn't know it was me. I was about to confront him until the waiter came back with the check.

Before Edward could grab the check, I got it looked at the price, and my eyes went wide.

_$75.00 "_Edwards you got to at least let me pay half'' I begged.

He grabbed the check book from me, and paid. "Bella, I don't mind for real no offence, but you are so stubborn at times'' he said. I decided not to say anything back.

After the dinner situation, we went to the park. We decided to walk around, and just get to know more about each other.

_Laughter _"I can't believe you took a picture of Alice making out with a teddy bear'' I laughed.

_Laughter _"Yeah then Alice starting to chase us around trying to get the picture back'' he laughed, and then soon out laughter quieted down.

"So what are your plans for college?'' I asked changing the subject.

"Well I already applied to Princeton, and Harvard than I'll see where I'll go off from there'' he sat down the bench. "And hopefully I'll know who Cinderella is by then… I can feel that she's the one'' he looked up at me with passion in his eyes. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't be saying that especially in front of a date, but I can't help it. I feel like I'm the same person when I am with you… that I can't control myself.''

I sat down beside him, and he continued to talk.

"It's like ya'll are the same people, but ya'll not. I'm not going to lie, that night at the ball was something special, but when I'm with you I feel the same way. It's like two of a kind.'' he chuckled. I couldn't help, but laugh with him."Sorry about that I just needed to get things off my chest'' he apologized.

"It's ok… by the way I think she feels the same way when she's with you'' I smiled at him. It's true, I do feel the same way when I'm with him. Every time I see him he makes my heart stop, and I noticed he has 5 different smiles. "Not just her, but me also'' I said, as I touched his check.

I started tracing my hand against his cheek bone, nose, chin, and then suddenly his lips. He just froze, letting me feel his face. He closed his eyes, and grabbed my wrist that I had on his face. I pulled my hand away, realizing what I had just done.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that'' I looked down, feeling embarrassed. Then he pulled my chin up, and looked straight into my eyes.

"Don't be''

**TO BE CONTINUED… MUAHAHA YA'LL DON'T KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING NEXT!**

**FIRST I WILL LIKE TO SAY SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE BEEN BUSY WITH AUDITIONS, TRAININGS, AND AM SOO HAPPY BECAUSE I GOT A CALLBACK FOR IPOP!!! ****(IT'S WHEN YOU COMPETE, AND MEET CELEBRATIES THAT GO TO IPOP WHICH KELLAN LUTZ MIGHT GO YAY!!) ALSO I WILL BE UPDATING NEWS ON MY PROFILE EVERYDAY (DEPENDS) AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER EMAIL ME ON MY PROFILE & I MIGHT USE THEM!OH & PLEEEEASSSEEE REVIEW!!! WITH MUCH LUV CINDY95**


	8. Bad Day

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns!

Also I would like to thank Twilightlover2241 for her ideas of what to put on The Fairy Tale. She was the only one that messaged me her ideas. Thank you Twilightlover2241! :)

Bad Day

BPOV

This morning, I woke up with a huge smile on my face. It's been a day since my date with Edward, and today I will finally get to see him. Sure we talked on the phone & all, but it's just different. I quickly got ready for school, and went downstairs to see my dad reading the newspaper.

"Good morning dad'' I greeted him with a smile, and kissed his check.

"Good morning, someone's such in a good mood this morning'' he placed his newspaper down.

"I see you noticed what's wrong with me'' I blushed.

"Well it's not every morning I see a smile on your face'' he laughed. I looked at the clock, and realized I was late to school.

"Shoot, I'm late'' I grabbed my stuff, and said goodbye to my dad one last time. "Bye dad'' I shut the door on my way out.

When I got to school, I saw Edward waiting next to his car as if he was waiting for someone. Would that someone be me? I decided to approach him, and talk to him.

"Hey'' I said.

"Hey'' he greeted. "Let's take a walk for a second'' he gestured towards the field.

"Aren't we already late'' I chuckled.

"Yeah, but we might as well just miss 1st period.'' he smirked.

"Ok'' I smiled.

We walked across the field until we sat down on a bench. It was quiet at first until he finally decided to talk.

"So how you been?'' he asked.

"Good…What about you? What have you been doing lately?'' I questioned.

"Good I guess…So I wanted to tell you that I had a nice time going on a date with you that maybe we should do it again sometime'' he blushed, hiding he's face from me as if he was embarrassed or something.

"Sure'' I probably look like an idiot right now since I had a huge smile on my face.

"Really'' he said, I nodded. "Great, well I think we should get to class now'' we looked towards the school.

"Yeah I guess we should'' we got up, and walked towards the building.

Edward walked me to class, and once I finally reached my destination, I turned around to face him.

"So I'll pick you up at 6:00 tonight'' he said.

"Sure'' with that he kissed my cheek, and went his own way. I squealed jumping up, and down. OH MY GOSH!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH THE HOTTEST GUY IN SCHOOL!!! I walked into class with my head held up high.

LAURENPOV

THIS CAN'T BE!! I'M THE ONE THAT'S SUPPOSE TO GO OUT WITH EDWARD NOT THAT SKANK!! Well after this, everything will change.

I took out the bracelet from my pocket, and examined it. Hmm, Edward will never notice I took it from him.

_Flash black_

_I saw Edward talking to a girl, and hid behind the bench._ _"I had a nice time going on a date with you that maybe we should do it again sometime'' WHAT?!_

"_Sure'' NO! NO! NO! SHE WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH MY EDWARD AGAIN!! _

_I was about to get up until I noticed something shiny sticking out from Edwards pocket. I carefully grabbed it, and made my escape._

Wait a second. This is the exact same bracelet I tried on for Edward on the Cafeteria. The last time I tried it on it didn't fit me. Well we'll see about that. I hopped on my car, and decided to skip for today. Once I got to the store, I ran inside in a hurry going to the jewelry section.

"I need one that looks exactly like this, but in my size right away''

EPOV

WOW! I can't believe she said yes! I was walking towards the halls until I heard someone call my name, and by the sound of that voice is not someone I want to hear eight now.

"What is it Lauren?'' I asked irritated. Gosh she gets on my last nerves.

"What? I'm not allowed to walk to my prince'' she grabbed my hand. I nicely took her hand off of mine.

"I am not your price, and don't ever touch me again'' I said.

"Oh I see you found my bracelet'' she put her hand inside my jacket pocket, and took out the bracelet that belonged to the mystery girl…who I never found.

She quickly put it on, and by surprised it fitted her. Right now I don't even know what to say.

'H-how?'' I was too speechless to talk.

"What's wrong Eddie? Did the cat catch your tongue?'' she placed her hand below my chin, and closed my mouth. "I've been meaning to tell you, but you just wouldn't believe me…I'm you're Cinderella''

I couldn't believe this. I finally found her...although I did wish it will be someone nicer. But something inside of me felt like joy, because my search was over. With all the thinking, I felt a pair of lips kissing me with force. For some reason I was kissing her back…as if I was enjoying it. We pulled apart, and I studied Laurens features. Brown hair, brown eyes, thin, pale. Everything matches, except her eyes are brown…not those beautiful chocolate brown eyes I saw at the ball. But other than that everything matches. Maybe Lauren could be the one.

"I can't believe it's you'' I looked straight into her eyes. The only person I ever meet with chocolate brown eyes was Bella. Bella, how can I forget? Today is our date, and I told her we'll go out. I can't hurt her. The only choice is for me to leave her alone… and not be friends anymore.

"Come on; let's ditch school for the rest of the day.'' She grabbed a hold of my hand, and off we went. I just hope Bella can forgive me.

**And there you have it folks! Like I said I've been busy lately so sorry for the late update. I posted up a poll on my profile so be sure to check on that. This chapter was shorter than the others because I was busy but I didn't want to just leave the story. So I posted it up even if it was short. Due to a busy schedule I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Be sure to follow me on twitter at /bella0118. Like always please review!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	9. Stood Up

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns**

**You may read errors, but I was in a rush that I don't know what I just typed.**

**Become a member at **

**http:/twiheartsfansite{dot}webs{dot}com/**

**& follow me at (the at sign didn't work, but you get the picture) twiheartsfansit on twitter. If you follow tweet me saying you read mt storie, or tell me you became a member. **

**If you don't see the website/link then message me & I'll send it to you.**

Stood Up

(BPOV)

As soon I was done with my homework, and making my dad his dinner. I got ready for my date with Edward, and waited on the kitchen table.

"Where you're going Bella?'' Charlie entered, sitting across from the table.

"Umm, Edward asked me on a date tonight.'' I blushed. "He said he's coming to get me at 6:00.''

"OK sweetie'' he got up, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then approached to the living room..

_7:00 p.m._

It's been one hour I've been waiting, and he still hasn't shown up.

"Bells, you've been waiting for an hour already. I don't want to see your feelings get hurt.'' Charlie said, leaning on the counter.

"He'll be here dad'' I looked up. "I know he'll be here. Maybe he just had something else to do that he couldn't make it.''

"If he had something else to do then he would have called Bells'' he said.

"He's coming just watch'' I looked out the window.

_9:00 p.m._

I've spend the last two hours looking at the window, and he still hasn't shown up. I can't believe he stood me up.

"Bella, you waited for three whole hours.'' Charlie put his hands on my shoulders. "I think we both know he's not coming.

I wish he wasn't telling the truth, but he has a point. Edward was not coming.

"I'm going to bed dad'' I got up, and kissed my dad's cheeks. "Goodnight''

I made my way upstairs to my bedroom, and shut the door. I dressed into my sweats, and a plain t-shirt. Then I putted my hair in a ponytail than laid down on my bed.

I don't know what happened, but Edward is not getting way with this. He owes me an explanation, and I'm gonna get it. For the rest of the night, I cried myself to sleep…

**To be continued….**

**So so so sorry I didn't update in a lot time, but I've been busy lately. Sorry this is a short chapter, but I couldn't leave ya'll with nothing. I'm soo excited that it's Summer, but I'm too busy with my schedule. Also because I will be going to Vegas in July 5****th****, and I'm soo excited! I have a lot of stuff to do that I don't have time to write a whole chapter. I feel bad for not updating soo I added a small chapter to know what happened. I also made a website called, "Twihearts''. .com/ soo be sure to check that out, and become a member. It's for twilight lovers, and you can add friends, chat, update, post stuff, and check out latest news of Twilight. Also follow me twiheartsfansit as well on twitter. ****June 30****th**** is almost here! Once I reach 100 reviews I promise I will update a chapter! REMEMBER UPDATE!**


End file.
